


Need You, Want You

by lovexyou



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Pining, Porn with Feelings, sana's hot but what else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexyou/pseuds/lovexyou
Summary: A collection of filth.[taking requests]





	1. porn, but with FEELINGS

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a oneshot, leave a comment with your prompt idea or send me a dm on twitter @sonhyewolf if your idea is a bit long or takes some explaining. Considering I like to coat all of my stories with fluff, keep that in mind when requesting kinks. I'll most probably take the request so please don't hesitate to comment uwu  
> enjoy~~

_“What do you need my sweater for?” Sana had asked her, hesitant to give Dahyun her favorite pink sweater because Sana knows that Dahyun probably won’t give it back._

 

_“I’m so cold, unnie,” Dahyun had told her, dragging her fingers over the fabric on Sana’s arm to try and pull it out of her._

 

_Dahyun’s touch had sent sparks over Sana’s skin, causing the older girl to feel a little bit embarrassed over how impure her thoughts were when it came to Dahyun._

 

It’s been a week since then, and a week since Dahyun had last seen Sana. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but Dahyun didn’t want to risk her heat making her admit to Sana how awfully attractive she finds her. The only problem was that putting distance between them only made it worse.

 

Dahyun’s heat had come a little earlier than expected, and she wasn’t able to get pills in time. The first couple days usually hit her a little softer than most, leading up and growing in intensity with each passing day until it’s over. In that time, Dahyun had ended up mostly in her room, avoiding getting out unless it was to grab new items to bring to her nest.

 

She needed to be completely comfortable if she wanted to wait this heat out, so Dahyun had made a nest in her bedroom by adding all her pillows around the edges, sheets and blankets thrown hazardously over it. After the second day, Dahyun had given up maintaining her dignity and ended up grabbing every article of clothing Sana has ever left at her place and placing them underneath the sheets. She felt a bit embarrassed at how much more comfortable and safe it made her feel, hating how strong her feelings for the older girl are and how lust was coating an otherwise innocent love.

 

The scent on most of them were faded, but the most recent item was Sana’s pink sweater, which Dahyun had gotten days before the heat hit her. Because of that, Dahyun had ended up wearing that and nothing else, wanting to be surrounded with nothing but things that reminded her of Sana. She rearranged them and reorganized them constantly, fidgeting around and wanting them to be completely perfect.

 

At first, Dahyun was able go out of her nest at regular intervals and keep herself fed and hydrated, but the stronger the heat got the less she was able to leave. She kept the bare minimum by her nest, not wanting to disrupt the comfort she derived from it despite knowing that she needed to take care of herself.

 

Her heat was close to finally ending, but that meant that it was at its worst now. Dahyun gave up on just waiting it out, desperate to feel something to help her cope with how strong it is. Dahyun tries to touch herself, explore how the heat changes her sense of pleasure, but she still ends up frustrated over how little her own touch does to her now in this state.

 

Dahyun whimpers. Sana’s pink sweater is long enough that it covers the top of her thighs, hiding away what she’s doing from view, but it does little to stop how absolutely aroused she is. Her fingers work a little faster, coming in and out in fluid movements and building her up. Dahyun can’t help but gasp, Sana’s sweet scent filling her lungs up. Dahyun closes her eyes and tries to imagine Sana here, touching her, ridding Dahyun of this heat, making her feel _everything_ all into the night. She can almost hear her, whispering sweet nothings that tickle Dahyun’s ear and promising that she’ll treat her well if she’s a good girl. Dahyun can almost feel Sana’s teeth grazing her neck and her collar and her chest, leaving lovemarks that will prove to all other alphas that this omega is taken by another female, claiming Dahyun as hers and hers only.

 

“ _Sana_ ,” Dahyun moans out, wanting to come undone in her lover’s arms, to feel the passion of her touch inside of her own. She curves her fingers up, but it’s not enough.

 

Sana’s not here. She’s not her girlfriend and she’ll likely never be. They’re _friends_ and nothing more than that, and something about that just makes her heart hurt and this heat somehow turn worse. All of Dahyun’s fantasies are just that, _fantasies_ , and they will never happen in real life.

 

Dahyun bites her lower lip, trying to chase this feeling into completion despite losing the mood, trying to ignore her own little sadness and to just focus on what feels good right now. It doesn’t matter. No matter how much she tries to seek that feeling of bliss, it never comes through. Not without Sana here. Not unless the love Dahyun has for her becomes mutual.

 

Dahyun lays back down again, her fingers slowing to a stop until she finally removes them from inside of her. She can’t help but sigh, feeling the heat’s flickering flame burn her. Dahyun just feels worse than when she started, the space between her thighs wet and slick and the emptiness around her more apparent. She tries to cuddle the sweater closer, to shrink further into her nest. She wants to feel Sana’s scent on her and to try and derive some pleasure from it, but it’s not enough. She needs her, but she doesn’t have her. It will never be enough.

 

Her phone rings right next to her. Dahyun looks at it curiously, but a wave of fear passes through her as she sees Sana’s name on the caller ID. Dahyun’s about to answer, but she thinks better of it. There’s no way she’ll be able to make her voice normal enough to hide how absolutely horny she is right now. Besides, the heat clouding up her brain will probably get Dahyun to say things she doesn’t want to say, admit to things that she doesn’t want Sana to hear.

 

So she lets the phone ring. Dahyun stares at the screen until it blacks out.

 

After a minute, the screen turns on again, revealing that Dahyun has a new voicemail.

 

She immediately dives to grab her phone, moving the sheets of her nest and not really caring about how it’s becoming less tidy. Dahyun puts the phone up to her ear with shaky fingers, holding her breath as she hears Sana’s voice surround her world and steal her heart again.

 

“ _Hey, Dubu, stop ignoring my calls!_ ” Sana whines and it brings a smile to Dahyun’s face. “ _Seriously though, I’m getting worried about you. I wanna hang out with you again, so please answer. I miss you_.”

 

Those three words mean everything to Dahyun, but it fills her with even more need than before, and the heat continues becoming even more overwhelming. Dahyun drags her hand back down, knowing fully well that the sound of Sana’s voice might just be what she needs to alleviate her heat, though she hates how lost in love she is with her and how it’ll never be mutual.

 

“ _I_ _love you, okay?_ ”

 

Dahyun completely stops when she hears that, hope instead filling her system. She knows better than to believe that there’s a chance of having Sana, but just maybe, _maybe_ , Sana feels the same way. It’s not the first time Sana has said this to her, and it’s always been more friendly than romantic, so why does Dahyun’s heart beat so fast despite knowing that?

 

“ _Please don’t ignore me. I care about you so much so please don’t push me away. Call me back when you can, babygirl._ ”

 

That sends her heat up again, flourishing right over all of Dahyun’s emotions. The petname brings Dahyun’s fingers back down as her arousal conquers her body again.

 

Dahyun loses her ability to think before she acts. She dials Sana’s number and brings it up to her ear, biting her lower lip nervously.

 

“ _Dubu!_ ” Sana answers, all excited at finally reaching through to her, “ _It was about time you called me!_ ”

 

Dahyun wants to answer, wants to at least do something that makes it seem like everything’s normal, but she can’t. She closes her eyes tightly as she hones in on both the heat between her legs and Sana’s voice coming from the phone.

 

“ _Dubu? Dahyun-ah?_ ” Worry coats Sana’s voice. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

 

“Mm, yes?” Dahyun tries to answer, but it comes out like a growl.

 

“ _Where are you?_ ” Sana demands, and in the background of the call it faintly sounds like she’s grabbed her keys. “ _Should I come by?_ ”

  
“U-unnie, no,” Dahyun manages to say, trying to back down and think about what she’s doing. “I-I’m okay.”

 

“ _You don’t sound okay,_ ” Sana counters, and her pout is almost audible through the phone.

 

“I’m fine! Really-” Dahyun can’t continue as she has to stop another moan from coming out. She barely manages to muffle it down in time. Her cheeks redden at how embarrassing it is that she got turned on over nothing except having Sana’s attention on her.

 

“ _...Dahyun?_ ”

 

And, finally, Dahyun gives up on hiding these feeling away. “Ugh, Sana-unnie, I need you,” she whimpers, wanting to bury herself in the sheets of her nest and never come out until this whole nightmare is over. “I-I want you, you’re all I can think about…”

 

The line is silent for a moment, long enough for Dahyun to regret it.

 

“I’m sorry, unnie, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“ _Why do you want me?_ ” Sana asks. Her tone isn’t accusatory nor disgusted, but more curious.

 

“Because- because you’re beautiful and I can’t stop imagining everything and- I’m so sorry, this is awkward, I should just hang up-”

 

“ _What do you imagine?_ ” Sana asks, and her smile is evident in her voice. “ _What are you thinking about, babygirl?_ ”

 

The petname sends another wave of heat through Dahyun’s body, causing her breath to shudder. “Y-your touch, I want your touch.” She tries to calm her breathing, but this conversation is sending her into overdrive. “I want your touch so much, _oh god_ , I want you so much.”

 

“ _Are you home right now, baby?_ ” Sana purrs.

 

At the realization that Sana’s actually interested in helping her, Dahyun groans in relief. “Come soon, unnie, please.”

 

“ _You first,_ ” Sana jokes before hanging up.

 

~

 

Dahyun isn’t wearing much besides Sana’s pink sweater when she goes to open the door, zipped up to at least give the presence of some decency. She worriedly pulls it down, uncomfortable with how exposed her legs are right now but not wanting to waste a minute by putting on proper clothes. Though the sweater is warm and thick, it does little in covering her breasts, instead outlining every bit of their shape.

 

“Dahyun-ah! I missed you!” Sana chirps as she hugs Dahyun tightly when Dahyun opens the door, which isn’t a good idea because at that very moment the smell of Dahyun’s heat hits her, overwhelming her senses almost immediately with it’s bittersweet tinge.

 

Dahyun squirms in her arms, feeling vulnerable outside of her nest and wanting to go back, but also finding comfort in Sana’s touch. “U-unnie…”

 

“You’re in heat,” Sana states, pulling away, her eyes darkening. "Is that why you were avoiding me?"

 

Dahyun can barely look at her in the eye, fidgeting with the sleeves of the pink sweater. “I’m sorry I ruined your sweater,” she grimaces.

 

“It’s okay, babygirl,” Sana purrs, walking inside and shutting the door behind her, making sure to lock it. “I don’t mind it,” she adds.

 

Dahyun shudders, Sana’s intense gaze on her making her attraction for her worse. “Y-you didn’t have to come here if you didn’t want to.”

 

Sana gets closer, pushing Dahyun backwards, leading her to the bedroom. “I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t want to.”

 

Dahyun can’t help but giggle, feeling giddy all of a sudden over this whole thing. She sits down at the edge of the bed, looking up to Sana with wide and expectant eyes.

 

And then Sana kisses her, pouring in every ounce of emotion into it, holding onto Dahyun as if the younger girl could break if not handled properly. Dahyun responds in turn, deepening the kiss between them and pulling Sana down.

 

Sana’s hand wanders from Dahyun’s cheek down to Dahyun’s chest, touching her breast with only the sweater between them. Dahyun whimpers into the kiss at Sana’s touch, wanting so much more.

 

Sana crouches down in front of her, smiling mischievously when she pulls Dahyun’s legs apart. “You’re so wet,” she says, leaning in to kiss Dahyun’s thighs, her hands dropping down from Dahyun’s chest and pulling up the sweater.

 

At the feeling of Sana’s hot breath being so close, _so close_ , to her entrance, Dahyun leans back into her nest, not caring about how she’s messing it up because now she has _Sana_ , and that’s all that matters.

 

Sana licks at the mess Dahyun left for her, being careful to only lick Dahyun’s thighs so as to edge her on. She smiles when she hears Dahyun moan, a hand finding its way through Sana’s hair and dragging her down, desperate for a release.

 

Sana pulls back, a smirk on her face at how Dahyun’s bottom lip juts out when she stops. She loves this, seeing Dahyun in front of her with nothing on, arousal evident in the curve of her body. “Oh, are you going to be a good girl for unnie?”

 

“Y-yes,” Dahyun mumbles, knowing fully well how red she must seem right now.

 

Sana tilts her head to the side. “What was that, babygirl?”

 

“Yes!” Dahyun answers loudly, wanting Sana to just get on with it.

 

Sana smiles, placing two fingers inside of Dahyun and curving them up, dragging them in and out with an expert’s skill.

 

Dahyun groans at the feeling.

 

“Does that feel good?” Sana asks, almost playing innocent, her thumb brushing against Dahyun’s clit.

 

“U-unnie, yes…” Dahyun’s breathing is labored, her body hitching up at the increased pleasure.

 

Sana brushes her thumb against Dahyun’s clit, loving how much more wet the younger girl is getting with each movement. Then she adds a third finger.

 

“Sana-unnie!” Dahyun groans out, almost screaming, her back arching up.

 

“Is this okay?” Sana asks all of a sudden, the lust in her eyes lessening as worry takes its place.

 

“M-more,” is all Dahyun can moan out in turn. “ _Faster-_ ”

 

Sana gladly obliged, her movements quickening. Her thumb was on Dahyun’s clit and pushing down, not moving but not going away either, the pressure sending a wave of pleasure over Dahyun’s body.

 

Dahyun whimpers, feeling that sweet ecstasy coming closer. She’s a mess now, unable to even say anything coherent and constantly shifting and moving her sheets around her.

 

“Cum for me, babygirl.”

 

It’s enough to send Dahyun over the edge, a wave of pleasure crashing through her, making her back arch up and sparks of it’s intensity touching every inch of her.

 

Sana removes her fingers, inserting them in her mouth for Dahyun to watch, observing her reaction carefully as she licks them clean. Then she leans back down and licks the remaining of Dahyun’s climax, helping her ride the wave.

 

It takes a couple of minutes for Dahyun to recover from the orgasm, but once she does, her heat has calmed down enough that she can actually think about it now. She shrinks down in her sheets, wanting to arrange her nest to make it comfier for the both of them.

 

Sana lays down next to her, dragging one of Dahyun’s sheets to cover Dahyun’s body. “Was it good?” she asks casually, as if the subject was of something they normally talked about and not about sex.

 

Dahyun nods, leaning her head on Sana’s shoulder.

 

“Good,” Sana smiles, cuddling into Dahyun’s side. “You won’t regret this tomorrow, right?” Sana asks jokingly.

 

“Will you?” Dahyun asks in turn, her voice low.

 

“I won’t,” Sana answers seriously, placing a kiss on Dahyun’s temple.

 

Dahyun smiles, hiding it underneath the sheets. “Then I won’t either.”

 

Sana kisses Dahyun’s cheek next, giggling at how warm they are. “I’m glad you called me, Dubu. Call me more often for this, okay? We’ve been friends for years now and I’m here to help.”

 

Dahyun hesitates, the word _friends_ making her sick to her stomach. “It was only because I was desperate,” she says defensively.

 

Sana’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“I don’t like being intimate with people that I’m not…” Dahyun has trouble continuing, slowly getting lost in Sana’s brown eyes. “That I’m not in a relationship with.”

 

“Then let’s be in a relationship, then,” Sana suggests, kissing Dahyun’s lips in a quick peck. Then she grimaces, “We should probably go on a couple of dates before we do this again, though.”

 

Dahyun just stares at her with wide eyes, not completely sure if she’s heard Sana right. “You want to date me?”

 

“I love you,” Sana answers easily, booping Dahyun’s nose. “I always tell you that, Dubu.”

 

“Well, yeah, but I thought you meant that in a friend way,” Dahyun tries to explain her own obliviousness.

 

Sana giggles softly, “Do you really think I would have fucked you if I wasn’t at least a little into you?”

 

“Friends with benefits are a thing!” Dahyun exclaims, not liking how embarrassed she feels right now.

 

“Dahyun-ah, I don’t want to be just your friend,” Sana pouts.

 

“O-okay…” Dahyun answers, taken aback by that.

 

Sana cuddles into Dahyun’s shoulder. She’s surprisingly a lot softer than Dahyun had imagined her to be. Dahyun can't help but like this more.

 

“But don’t you think that it’s a little…” Dahyun trails off.

 

“Not really,” Sana shakes her head, understanding what Dahyun means. “All I know is that I love you and I care about you. Isn’t that enough?”

 

“I love you too,” Dahyun confesses, holding her breath after those words leave her mouth.

 

And Sana kisses her again, and it feels like a promise.


	2. my one desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idolverse, ABO dynamics, Heat, Mutual Pining, the usual shit.
> 
> Dahyun struggles with how much she wants Sana and doesn't realize just how much Sana wants her back.

It’s easy to forget about the important things when there’s so much going on. Twice’s busy schedules after their latest comeback had sent all of them into work mode, and there was no time to breathe. It was at these moments where accidents were prone to happen, as it’s harder for them to realize that they’ve reached their limit. That meant some messy dancing or occasionally passing out after a performance, but they always received help to take care of it.

 

Perhaps it was because of those busy schedules that Dahyun hadn’t come to realize that her body was on the verge of a heat until it was too late, but that’s where the problem only gets more complicated. There’s no way she will ask for help on dealing with it. Nope, she just needs all males in the area to stay away, especially the alphas. But she doesn’t want _all_ alphas to stay away... Just the males.

 

Female alphas were quite rare, especially in the idol world, but Dahyun having to share a room with Sana when she’s about to enter heat was the gay gods' doing. Either that, or a case of bad luck.

 

It’s pretty good timing, at least. Early morning, about 4 am. Twice is supposed to get up and get ready for today at about 6am, which gives plenty of time for Dahyun to calm this heat down before the day starts. Knowing how much of a heavy sleeper Sana is, the alpha probably hasn’t caught on that Dahyun’s in heat yet, so there's still time to hide it. If she really needs to, Dahyun can just put on heavy perfume to mask the scent of her heat.

 

The groggy feeling left Dahyun feeling sensitive, to say the least. She felt both too warm and too cold, just generally uncomfortable with her surroundings. She felt an immediate need to organize her sheets for maximum comfort, but decided not to just in case she makes too much noise.

 

Instead, she decides it’s best to just leave the room altogether and hope that Sana doesn’t realize until after Dahyun’s done. Well, she won’t be _completely_ done, considering her heats usually last up to a week, but if she takes care of it now, she’ll be able to last for the rest of the day without the incessant need to fuck whoever’s around. And, well, Dahyun would really like to save herself the embarrassment of a bad decision, specially when the closest alpha is Sana.

 

As she pulls herself up, trying to ignore the impending change in her body, Dahyun couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips when her thighs moved again each other. Dahyun immediately glances back towards Sana’s bed, scared that she’s woken the alpha up, but she thankfully sees no movement.

 

Dahyun quickly leaves the room and rushes to the bathroom at the end of the hallway, knowing that the quicker she leaves, the better.

 

She flicks the lights on and shuts the door. Maybe it’s the thrill of it, but she feels almost giddy about this whole thing. That’s probably just the heat talking though. And the idea of an alpha so close by, who would be more than eager to take care of her..

 

Dahyun leans against the bathroom sink, trying to regain her composure. _No_ , she tells herself, over and over again, hoping that maybe she can convince her body from falling prey to these hormones.

 

This is what she hates about heats the most. All of the emotions that she’s usually able to keep controlled are suddenly at the front of her mind, giving into this sense of longing she’s had for years on end now. Even if Sana did like her back, it wouldn’t work. _Of course_ it wouldn’t work, not with their careers at stake, not with their families and their reputations and all that bullshit.

 

But she wants her, so fucking much.

 

Dahyun looks at herself in the mirror, disgusted with her own reflection. Her hair is all over the place, sticking to her face due to a cold sweat, and her skin is a sickly red. Her eyes are a deeper shade of brown, dark with lust, and she _hates_ it. Dahyun breathes out a groan, and her warm breath leaves a puff of condensation against the mirror.

 

She knows what’s gonna happen next, as much as she wishes she didn’t.

 

In the past couple of years, this is how Dahyun always spends her heats.

 

First it’s the thoughts of some nameless girl. Maybe just as desperate as she is, kissing her roughly while pulling her shirt up. Dahyun squeezes a boob over her shirt, trying to mimic the feeling.

 

She imagines this fantasy girl pushing her against the wall, hands wandering down, sliding down her pants and hanging by her thigh, teasing her. Dahyun would whine, begging for more, and this girl would gladly oblige, her hands finally touching her _there_ and, oh-

 

“S-Sana…” Dahyun can’t help but mumble out, her own hands down her pants, but her movements stopping as she realizes what she’s doing.

 

Dahyun sighs, feeling like she just wants to cry and give up. It’s always Sana, even when she tries to imagine someone else. She always wants the one person she can’t have, the one person she shouldn't be wanting at all. She glances at herself in the mirror, and tears are pooling by her eyes, at the edge of falling.

 

Knowing that she’s not done yet, Dahyun just sighs and continues. She pulls down her pants, leaving herself bare except for her pink underwear which, of course, has been ruined with arousal.

 

As she pulls the underwear off, she’s reminded of how she and Sana had gone shopping at some mall and bought this. It had been a little awkward at the time, but Sana made it more casual by making jokes and complimenting Dahyun on it as if it was any other article of clothing. It brought a sense of warmth to Dahyun’s heart now, but she couldn’t smile at the memory.

 

What would Sana think if she saw her now?

 

She’d probably be more than a little weirded out, seeing one of her best friends have these types of thoughts about her, want her in such a way. But maybe the alpha in her would realize how fucking needy Dahyun is, and want to help out.

 

The simple thought of it builds up the heat between her legs as well as a heaviness in her heart. The wetness drips down her thigh. Gosh how much she wishes Sana could just take care of her…

 

But even if Sana was willing to, even if Sana wanted to, Dahyun would hate if it was just to deal with this heat and meant nothing more.

 

“Sana…” Dahyun whimpers when she starts massaging her breasts again, grabbing a nipple between two fingers and giving it a slight pinch. It causes her to have to choke down a moan, as the heat makes her so much more sensitive than she usually is. But with that name escaping her lips, Dahyun’s thoughts are overcome by Sana and all the things she wishes- all the things she _wants_ the alpha to do to her, and she tries to forget the heaviness of reality.

 

~

 

Sana wasn’t that much of a light sleeper, but hearing Dahyun say her name managed to wake her up.

 

The first thing she notices is that Dahyun’s not there. She hovers over Dahyun’s bed, trying to blink back the sleep in her eyes, only to find out that there’s no one. The bed is empty, the sheets haphazardly thrown to one side as if Dahyun had gotten up in a hurry.

 

“Dubu? Dahyun-ah, are you okay?” she calls out, worried, looking around.

 

The door was left slightly ajar, so Sana slips out of the room and sees that the bathroom down the light has it's lights turned on, though the door is closed and only a sliver a light is visible.

 

“ _S-Sana…_ ” she hears again, and knows on instinct that it’s Dahyun, even though the younger girl is saying her name barely above a whisper. The voice had come from the bathroom so, like an idiot, Sana wastes no time to open the door.

 

Immediately, the scent of Dahyun’s heat fills her lungs up, clouding up her judgment and sending a rush of arousal through her system.

 

Dahyun looks up at her with wide eyes, caught in the act, blushing furiously.

 

Sana knows that she should really just back away and shut the door, but she’s too shocked to move. And also, suddenly too horny to see Dahyun as only a friend.

 

“I-I…” Dahyun starts, but isn’t sure how to continue, just hiding her hands and trying to make herself as small as possible.

 

“You… You were calling out my name?” Sana says, seems to almost ask, unsure of what to do now.

 

“I’m sorry…” Dahyun mumbles, sniffling, closing her eyes shut and wishing that she could just wake up from this nightmare.

 

“Ah, you don’t have to apologize,” Sana says quickly, “I was just surprised, is all.”

 

It’s quiet for a few seconds before Sana continues.

 

“Did… did you finish?” she asks, almost shy.

 

Dahyun seems to blush even more,  shaking her head no.

 

“I… I can help you, you know,” Sana tells her. She can’t help but be a bit entranced by Dahyun’s scent, partially because of the alpha in her, but also because she genuinely wants to make her feel better.

 

“You don’t have to, unnie-!” Dahyun starts to say before Sana interrupts her.

 

“I mean, it’s better if we do, right? It’s easier to control a heat if there’s an alpha there to help, right?” Sana bites her lower lip, hoping she’s not pushing Dahyun into anything she wouldn’t be comfortable with doing outside of a heat.

 

Dahyun nods slowly.

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want,” Sana continues, leaning against the wall. Dahyun’s scent is starting to make her dizzy, and she can’t help but love how absolutely dirty Dahyun looks right now.

 

Dahyun gets up and rushes forwards, cupping Sana’s face and kissing her roughly. Sana giggles into the kiss, and moves her hands down Dahyun’s waist, settling at the small of her back.

 

“Let’s go back to the bed, okay?” Sana says as she picks up Dahyun’s clothes and flicks the lights off. “Let’s take care of you, baby,” she growls, pulling her back to their shared bedroom.

 

~

 

Dahyun sits on the edge of Sana’s bed, watching her every move with wide eyes.

 

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, okay Dubu?” Sana tells her like it’s a command as she turns on the lamp next to her bed so that there's some light illuminating them. She grabs Dahyun’s hands between hers.

 

“I will,” she whimpers, the excitement evident in her voice. Is this really happening?

 

Sana pulls Dahyun’s fingers to the hem of her shirt. “And you need to tell me if you feel uncomfortable with what I’m doing or if you want to stop.”

 

Dahyun helps pull Sana’s shirt off, her movement shaky and desperate with so much want.

 

Sana just chuckles at that. “Eager, are we now?”

 

Dahyun doesn’t answer, too preoccupied with blatantly staring at Sana’s body. Her skin is so smooth, the color a little darker than her own, lovely under the shine of the light. She drags her fingers on Sana’s stomach, reaching up-

 

“Ah, I need to take care of _you_ first, Dubu,” Sana whines, stopping Dahyun’s hands from going any further.

 

She pulls her own pants down, her eyes never leaving Dahyun’s, watching as the younger’s gaze falls on the curves of her body. Sana lifts Dahyun’s chin up with a finger, winking while using her other hand to take off her panties.

 

Sana leans forwards, capturing Dahyun’s mouth in a passionate kiss and pushing her down against the bed. They scoot further into the bed, both giggling at what they’re doing, and Sana can’t help but pour in every ounce of bottled up emotion into it. Her hands wander down, and Dahyun’s breath catches in her throat.

 

“Is this okay?” Sana asks, her movements slowing to a stop.

 

Dahyun hesitates before breathing out a “ _Yes,_ ” trying to push herself closer to her.

 

Sana leans back, stopping Dahyun. “Dahyun-ah, are you… Are you okay with doing this with me?” Sana asks tentatively. As much as the alpha in her wants to just _fuck_ the living daylights out of Dahyun, her own heart manages to give her enough willpower to stop and think these things through.

 

Dahyun nods after a moment, staring up at Sana with stars in her eyes. But it’s not enough of a yes.

 

Sana rolls off of her, landing right besides her. “Hey, it’s okay if you don’t really want to do this.”

 

“I want to, Sana,” Dahyun interrupts her, getting a bit antsy about having to wait. “I really do.”

 

Sana hears that unspoken breath after her words. “But?”

 

Dahyun closes her eyes shut, hoping that that can stop her tears from falling. “I know you don’t want me.”

 

Sana doesn’t say anything for a moment, and then lets out a pretty loud laugh. “Dahyun-ah, you _dummy_ , what do you mean I don’t want you? Of course I want you, baby, you’re my favorite for a reason.”

 

Dahyun opens her eyes, surprised with what Sana said. “Really? Do you mean that?”

 

Sana knocks the back of her knuckles against Dahyun’s forehead. “Literally everyone knows I love you except for you.”

 

The omega immediately blushes at that, shy despite everything. “I-I thought you liked…”

 

“Who?” Sana asks, wanting her to continue. “Jihyo? Nayeon?”

 

“Momo,” Dahyun admits. “You’re always hanging out with her.”

 

“Most of the time I’m hanging out with her because I’m talking about you,” Sana confesses, pouting at how oblivious Dahyun is. "And I can't exactly talk about how much I love you to you, can I?"

 

“R-really?”

 

Sana leans in to kiss her softly, lifting her hand up to cup her face, a loving gentleness in her touch. She pulls away just to say, “Does that answer your question?”

 

Dahyun kisses her again, more roughly this time, relaxing into Sana’s touch. With her own personal angst dealt with, the heat between her legs seems to pry for more attention, and Dahyun doesn’t feel embarrassed about it for once. “Sana-unnie…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Sana smiles into the kiss, sitting up and making herself comfortable on Dahyun’s lap. “Whatever you want.”

 

Almost immediately, Sana moves her hand down Dahyun’s chest, smiling at the bareness of her skin and glad that there’s no barrier between them. She squeezes one of Dahyun’s boobs while lowering her face onto the other one, grabbing the nub between her lips and pulling on it enough to cause Dahyun to have to choke down a moan. She’s turned on by those lewd noises, and almost wants Dahyun to be more vocal, but Sana reminds herself it’s not the best time for that.

 

Instead, she lowers her free hand down Dahyun’s thigh, pushing her legs further apart for easier access. Sana paws at Dahyun’s groin, holding her down when Dahyun’s hips buckle at the feeling. She giggles, the vibrations hitting Dahyun’s nub and causing a wave of pleasure.

 

Sana smiles at the feeling of Dahyun’s wetness coating her fingers, gathering the dripping off of the creases to properly lubricate her digits. Dahyun whines that she’s taking too long, and Sana finally inserts a finger inside of her.

 

Dahyun’s breath catches, a groan leaving her lips. Sana takes that as a sign to continue, pulling her finger back before thrusting it further in, repeating the motion faster at Dahyun’s cute noises.

 

“Ah… More, unnie, I want more…” Dahyun begs, her words dripping with so much desire that Sana smiles at her own abilities.

 

She slips in a second finger, enjoying the satisfied sound that Dahyun lets out, before pushing it further in and curving them to hit Dahyun’s sweet spot.

 

“S-Sana…!” Dahyun bites down on her hand to try and stop herself from being too loud,

 

“Don’t hurt your pretty self~” Sana mumbles into her skin, using her free hand to grab onto Dahyun’s and interlock their fingers. Sana lifts her head up to kiss Dahyun, muffling her moans.

 

“I’m… I feel…” Dahyun tries to say against Sana’s lips, but she’s too overwhelmed with how sensitive she is under Sana’s touch that she can’t complete her own thoughts.

 

Sana smiles into the kiss, focusing her attention on hitting that sweet spot. “I got you, baby, I got you.”

 

Dahyun squeezes Sana’s hand as she finallys comes to her release, mewling in pleasure, her muscles spasming at the intensity of it all. For a moment, she feels as if her heat was finally satisfied. Sana pulls away and lowers herself to Dahyun’s entrance, eagerly helping her ride out her orgasm and cleaning up the mess they made.

 

After they’re finished, Dahyun pulls Sana up for a kiss, and then flinches from the taste.

 

Sana giggles at her reaction, “Dubu’s never tastes herself?” she asks in an innocent voice. “I think Dubu tastes good~”

 

Dahyun blushes at that, knocking her forehead softly against Sana’s. “I can’t believe we just did that…”

 

“Feel free to ask me to do it again,” Sana flirts easily. “And then you can return the favor~”

 

Dahyun can’t help but laugh at that, before kissing Sana’s cheek and cuddling up next to her. Even though the sun is starting to peer through the window and there’s only a little bit of time before they have to get up, Dahyun feels that she’ll sleep well in Sana’s arms, without worrying of what may come from this. Because whatever happens, she has her.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. i said i was never going to write smut and yet. here we are.  
> find me on twt @sonhyewolf


End file.
